Pasos hacia algo
by Smithback
Summary: La relación entre Harry y Hermione continúa creciendo mientras continúan con su segundo año en Hogwarts; mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy planea su venganza. la Cámara de los secretos no será su único problema ésta vez. Segunda parte y traducción de 'Soledad Loneliness' por el señor 'Piccolo999'. Steps toward Something.
1. Chapter 1

#61

La relación entre Harry y Hermione continúa creciendo mientras continúan con su segundo año en Hogwarts; mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy planea su venganza. la Cámara de los secretos no será su único problema ésta vez. Segunda parte y traducción de 'Soledad|Loneliness' por el señor 'Piccolo999'.

**Steps toward Something**

**Pasos hacia algo**

"Y bien, Potter, ¿qué te parecería vivir conmigo?"

Y fue así, como Harry tuvo un hogar de nuevo, un hogar real, no era una familia ficticia, ni una casa de auspicio vana, y ciertamente no era un alienado hospital mental del gobierno. Las cosas no eran perfectas, ni cercanamente; pero al menos Harry sabía que Snape, de alguna forma, se preocupaba por él. Además de que el mago era una conexión con sus padres, no una pareja al azar que quisiese reclamar a un niño como suyo… -cualquier niño estará bien, solo denos uno, por favor…-

No, Snape era mucho más que eso. Exactamente que tanto más, Harry no sabía pero de eso se podía enterar después. Por ahora, solo se sentía bien ser querido.

Reflexionando en lo sucedido en el año anterior; él jamás se hubiese imaginado lo que sucedería; el que conociese a Hermione, alguien tan lastimado como él, aunque no de la misma manera; el que fuesen a unirse tanto, y el que finalmente fuese a tener una amiga real, y no imaginario como la serpiente hecha de fuego de sus sueños; sino una persona real de carne y hueso.

Estaba además, Hogwarts, la magia, el conocimiento… la escuela era algo que él jamás había experimentado de verdad, no al menos de ésta manera. Hogwarts había abierto su mundo no solo educacionalmente, sino físicamente; eso era algo que él jamás olvidaría, Hogwarts le había dado su primer respiro de libertad, algo que jamás imaginó poder tener.

Snape era la parte final. Exactamente como esa parte entraba en todo, era algo que aún tenía que averiguar. Alguien a quien le importase, un adulto, una figura paterna. Era como tener un padre otra vez,… o al menos eso era lo que Harry se imaginaba, mientras ya hacía recostado en la cama conjurada por Snape en sus cuartos.

Harry no recordaba a su propio padre, había visto su foto en algunos periódicos viejos de Hogwarts, lo había visto sonreír con sus amigos en algún juego de quidich; pero era hasta ahí hasta donde sabía sobre él. No podía recordar como olía, no podía recordar su rostro, además de lo que había visto en las fotos, Harry ni siquiera sabía si lo había cargado, seguramente debió haberlo hecho, pero por lo que Harry recordaba, era posible que no. Harry podía recordar a su tío Vernon más que a su propio padre, aunque desearía no hacerlo, esa era la triste verdad.

Sintiéndose incomodo, Harry se quitó las sábanas de encima, y se sentó en la cama, mirando la obscuridad que lo rodeaba. Una luz tintineaba en la pared opuesta, proyectando extrañas sombras. Harry miraba la luz, no estaba ni remotamente cansado; eran pasadas las doce de la noche y él no podía dormir; los pensamientos hacían remolinos en su cabeza, pasando de Hermione, a Snape, a su padre muerto, a su próxima visita a la casa de la calle de la Hilandera, e inevitablemente de regreso a Hermione. Pasarían dos meses completos para que la pudiese volver a ver, para cómo se sentía ahora, parecerían dos años. ¿Cómo podía esperar tanto? Ella era su salvavidas, su oxigeno…. Tenía que salir, estar ahí en la cama solo pensando no le ayudaba en nada. Necesitaba esa libertad de movimiento, algo que distrajera sus pensamientos… cualquier cosa…

La puerta de los cuartos de Snape se cerró tras de Harry.

Hogwarts estaba tranquilo mientras Harry caminaba por los vacíos pasillos; el piso se sentía helado en sus pies descalzos; en verdad no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía, solo caminaba sin rumbo, sin embargo, eventualmente, se encontró de frente a la oficina de Filch.

El siempre miserable celador de Hogwarts era notoriamente estricto; algunos dirían que evidentemente sádico. No sin ser la primera vez, Harry recordó sus días en el instituto psiquiátrico, recordó a las enfermeras y personal que por igual veían a sus pacientes como pequeñas molestias, con las que tenían que lidiar, en lugar de tener que ser cuidados. Había una mujer, una figura esquelética llamada señorita Harding, que parecía haber desarrollado un enfermizo placer al maltratar a sus pacientes, y Harry había quedado en una mala posición para con ella desde el primer momento en que estuvo a su cargo. A él lo habían aislado, sin razón evidente, amarrado a una cama, sin comida, y más de una vez, quemado. Recordó la quemadura de su cigarro, y sintió debajo de su camisa la cicatriz de lo que alguna vez fue su pezón izquierdo. Y que ahora era una masa deforme. Ella había puesto su cigarro ahí, en una noche en la que él estaba amarrado a la cama, mientras ella sonreía dulcemente todo el tiempo.

"Pensé que te gustaba quemar cosas." Recordó que ella decía, y él apretó los puños.

Quizá Filch jamás había hecho algo así, pero todos sabían que le gustaría hacerlo si pudiese.

Sonriendo de lado, Harry tomó el picaporte y pudo abrir la puerta sin dificultad. Filch seguramente pensó que era seguro dejarla sin cerrojo ahora que los estudiantes se habían ido; obviamente olvidó a Harry.

En la parte posterior de la oficina, toda una pared con cajones ocupaban toda la pared, en una placa se leía, 'Confiscado y muy peligroso'.

Curioso, Harry rebuscó entre los papeles.

Supo que pertenecía a él, en el momento que lo tocó; el pergamino 'lo llamó'. Lo sacó de entre los archivos, y lo abrió sobre el escritorio, al terminar de desdoblarlo, pudo leer un mensaje que decía:

-Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, maestros del desastre mágico, presentan con orgullo:

El mapa del merodeador-

Harry leyó el mensaje con confusión, lo leyó de nuevo, y el mensaje cambió, dibujando ahora líneas, para formar finalmente un mapa. Era impresionante, el mapa mostraba la localización de las personas en el castillo, pudo notar, cuando vio los nombre de Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore en sus respectivos dormitorios.

Harry trazó las líneas del mapa con la punta de los dedos; aunque sabía los pasillos de Hogwarts como la palma de su mano, algunos pasadizos se le hacían extraños, por lo que o el mapa estaba equivocado, o él se había saltado algunos detalles.

Harry no había robado nada desde que Snape lo había confrontado, pero en ésta ocasión, no lo pensó dos veces para cerrar el mapa y guardarlo en el bolsillo.

*Notas de la traductora:

Bueno, gracias al lector de la primera parte que me avisó que ya estaba la segunda parte, de hecho, un poco después, el mismísimo señor Piccolo999 me lo avisó también.

Intentaré subir lo más rápido que pueda e ir solo un capítulo detrás del autor, pero no prometo nada. En éste momento, el autor tiene publicados ocho capítulos, por lo que subiré uno a la semana hasta el 7, o si el autor actualiza antes uno más. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir en ésta segunda parte.

Ya tenía seleccionada mi próxima traducción, pero aún no había comenzado.

Gracias a los lectores de la primera parte y a los que se unan…. -¡Lectores a mí!-

Llega un momento en tu vida en el que te das cuenta de que 'Harry Potter' no te pertenece. Y luego viene ese otro momento en tu vida en que te das cuenta de que ésta historia tampoco… para después despertarte y saber que Dragon Ball tampoco… ni 'Eso'… ni 'El pequeño Nicolás'… ni….


	2. Pasos a 2

Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece…. Si, sé que esto es de HP… pero solo quería decirlo… por si creen que alguno de los dos me pertenece…. Vegeta sería mío….

Ha, tampoco la historia…. Esa es del señor Piccolo999

**Pasos hacía algo **

**Capítulo II**

Dos días después de que ella regresase de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de verano, el padre de Hermione rompió el silencio. Se sentaron a la mesa en el comedor, mientras comían un poco de judías sobre pan, ('especialidad' de su padre, que por cierto, después de la comida de Hogwarts, parecía incluso peor de lo normal.

Finalmente, él habló con un simple "Hola, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?" Dijo al tiempo que la miraba.

Hermione terminó de pasar el bocado, antes de contestar, de manera suave y calmada. "Estuvo bien."

Su padre suspiró levemente y asintió. Él siempre hacía lo mismo cuando intentaba hablar con ella, sus respuestas eran casi siempre del mismo tipo, lo cual no lo dejaba satisfecho.

Ella lo había intentado, de verdad lo había intentado, pero él jamás estaba satisfecho, por lo que dejó de intentar. El silencio era mejor. El intento de vinculación, solo le trajo a la mente la realidad de su situación. Su madre se preocupaba tanto por ella, que la dejó con su padre, cuando Hermione tenía seis años, y la veía solamente cada quincena, claro, si no es que estaba emborrachándose, para después llegar ebria a las 3 de la mañana, tocando a la puerta, demandando entrar, gritando al tiempo que equivocaba las palabras. Hermione se acostaba en su cama, mientras escuchaba a su madre suplicarle a su padre que se fuese con ella, abandonando a –ese error de ahí arriba- ¿cuántas veces había pasado eso o algo peor? Hermione desearía no recordarlo.

Al menos su padre se había quedado, aunque miserable, eso era algo tan claro como el día, pero se había quedado. Ella lo amaba por eso, no obstante detestaba el patético y tenso intento de relación que tenían.

Era obvio que su padre solo quería un niño normal, alguien que hablase, y riese, y que abrasase; quizá que se sentase en su regazo y lo escuchase leer una historia, o algo parecido. Desafortunadamente estaba atrapado con ella, una niña que tenía problemas al hablar con los adultos y se rehusaba completamente a hablar con otros niños, ella, que enloquecía cuando alguien la tocaba, un fenómeno. Un error. Alguien que no valía la pena.

O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, antes de conocer a Harry.

Harry la había hecho darse cuenta, tan solo con su persistencia y entendimiento, de que si valía la pena; o al menos ella había aceptado que él si la considerase valiosa. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Alguien que la aceptase por quien era, y que la amase, no importando todas sus rarezas.

Quizá su padre si la amase, ella no estaba segura, pero suponía que era más por obligación, lo cual para ella era suficiente, ella lo amaba por eso; ya que antes de Harry, eso era todo lo que ella había tenido. A ella le gustaría poder decirle todo a su padre, solo poder abrir la boca y contarle todo sobre Harry, sobre Hogwarts, la magia y todo en general. Sin embargo, la verdad era que ella no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo; desearía que así fuese, sería tan simple ser normal, pero no lo era, no era normal. Ni siquiera podía hablar con normalidad con Harry, la persona a quien más amaba y confiaba. Se había tenido que resignar a escribirle en pedazos de papel; una manera bastante patética de comunicación, pero la única con la que ella se sentía cómoda. No obstante, había dado un gran paso al final del año, al haber sostenido la mano de Harry. Aunque fue por un corto momento. Eso le había dado esperanza de que pudiese poder hacer mucho más, si bien, con lentitud.

"querida" dijo su padre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él. "¿si?"

"Voy a salir ésta noche, pero regresaré antes de que sea hora de dormir. Cierra la puerta de la casa y no abras si tocan, ¿está bien?"

Ella asintió. Aveces se preguntaba si su padre creía que ella era tonta, a pesar de que sus boletas de calificaciones siempre decían lo contrario, al menos en la parte académica.

Después de que su padre se fuese, Hermione se colocó al frente del espejo de su cuarto; se había agarrado el cabello en una coleta, con algunos mechones de cabello escapándosele, vestía un sencillo vestido amarillo pero arrugado por no haberlo planchado, a su padre no parecían importarle ese tipo de cosas y por extensión, a ella tampoco le interesaba.

Intentó, sin éxito, alisar el vestido; de todas formas para ella parecía plana y aburrida. Hermione no estaba segura de porque eso le molestaba ahora, y puso esa idea en lo recóndito de su cabeza. No estaba frente al espejo para criticar su apariencia, estaba ahí para por otra razón: práctica.

"Ho-hola Harry." Sonrió e intentó de nuevo.

()

Hermione ya estaba acostada para cuando su padre regresó, un poco después de las doce; llegó tropezando, y azotando la puerta. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y la luz que entro, la deslumbró. Escuchó, más que ver, cuando su padre se acercó.

"¿Pequeña?"

Podía oler alcohol en su aliento, y marcas de labial en su cuello.

"si, papá."

Se quedó en silencio por un momento; luego, "Lo siento." Fue apenas un sonido y Hermione se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando.

Supo en ese momento, que su padre si la amaba. A pesar de todo, él si lo hacía, incluso si ella se había dado por vencida con él. La culpa la conmovió. No era tarde, él estaba ahí ahora, y quizá no recordase por la mañana.

"Papá"

"¿Si, pequeña?"

En silencio, agradeció a Harry por todo lo que le había enseñado, sacó la mano de entre las mantas y la colocó sobre la mejilla de su padre, sintiendo las lágrimas derramarse libremente. "está bien." Dijo ella. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba decir.

*Notas de la traductora:

Tengo que apurarme a alcanzar al autor. Al momento de terminar de traducir éste capítulo, lo cual no quiere decir al momento de subirlo, el señor Piccolo va en el capítulo 8… y yo apenas en el segundo… espero poder traducir al menos un capítulo más hoy….

vale, sé que no tiene nada que ver... peeero... gracias a un review en la primera parte de la historia, bueno, me metí a el perfil de esa lectora, estaba entre sus favoritos una historia de Dragon Ball... hace mucho mucho que no visitaba el fandom de DB... Y ahora tengo una nueva adicción...

En fin, leí algo genial, Vegeta se roba el huevo de Piccolo, llega a la mesa exigiendo que se lo cocinen... Piccolo llega, golpea a Vegeta, Vegeta ríe a carcajada batiente... y Dendé se horroriza al saber que los humanos comen niños... recordemos que los Namekusein nacen de huevos... fue muy divertido.

Finalmente. Éste es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora. En éste capítulo, cuando menciona el vestido arrugado y que no le importa a él o a ella. bueno, para mí fue como un reflejo de mi vida, fue muy gracioso... con mi Papá, puedo traer lo que sea y como sea... pero con mis hermanas y mamá... bueno, es otro mundo totalmente,-¿en verdad eso se hace¿ ¿eso se usa así? ¿arrugado, planchar?¿qué es eso?-


	3. Pasos al 3

Ni Harry Potter, ni Dragon Ball Z, ni Depredador, ni Cementerio de mascotas, ni El quinto elemento, ni 31 minutos, ni Bob Esponja, ni la estatua de la libertad, ni el sol, ni la luna, ni marte, ni la esfera de cuatro estrellas, ni El mago de oz, ni El pequeño Nicolás, ni Peter Pan, ni Breve historia del tiempo, ni… bueno, tienen la idea, ¿no? pero si soy dueña del Universo! Buajajajaja

Steps Toward Something

Capítulo 3 Pasos hacia algo

A Harry, la estancia en la casa de Snape en la calle de La Hilandera, le parecía demasiado claustrofóbica, le recordaba a la estancia en el hospital psiquiátrico por esa misma aura opresiva; Los chillidos al subir las escaleras para su cuarto también le traían recuerdos de su tiempo en la alacena debajo de las escaleras en el #4 de Privet Drive, algo que intentaba no recordar. Con todo eso, había una cosa que a Harry si le gustaba de su nueva casa, y eso era que todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de libreros llenos de libros listos para ser abiertos.

Ahora mismo tenía uno de esos libros presionado contra su pecho, mientras caminaba por las sucias calles del vecindario. Bien, quizá él no estaba autorizado para leer esos libros, y quizá tampoco le estaba permitido salir a la calle bajo ninguna circunstancia, algunos lo clasificarían como 'robo de libro' y que estaba desobedeciendo; pero Harry no lo veía de esa forma, para él, solo había 'tomado prestado' el libro, y no tenía mucho de malo querer escapar del confinamiento de la calle de la Hilandera Para leer un poco en el aire fresco.

Harry encontró una pequeña colina desde donde podía ver un maltrecho ó asiento en el pasto y abrió el libro llamado 'Libro de los hechizos'. Por Miranda Goshawk. Tal y como el título lo sugería, estaba lleno de hechizos, tantos que Harry no sabía por dónde comenzar. Pasó algunas páginas, leyendo varios hechizos. El reductor, que se usaba para romper las cosas en pedazos, el cual pensó le sería útil; pensó en revisarlo más tarde. Estaba también el que cortaba, que parecía simple, pero Harry pensó que podía darle usos diferentes a los sugeridos. Se decidió entonces, a practicar cada uno de ellos durante el verano.

El sonido de las risas y gritos de los niños lo distrajeron en varias ocasiones, finalmente dejó el libro de lado y levantó la vista para observarlos, se perseguían los unos a los otros, reían y parecían tan despreocupados, se balanceaban en los columpios, subían y bajaban en el sube-y-baja, y maniobraban como monos en las barras. Harry se preguntó qué se sentiría ser tan libre; libre de preocupaciones, de la obscuridad que lo tentaba; se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de los niños. ¿Tenían idea siquiera de cómo era en realidad el mundo? No, si lo hicieran, no perderían el tiempo en tonterías como correr en el parque y actuar estúpidamente. Harry estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó acercarse a Snape.

El mago más adulto estaba enojado, eso era evidente por su tono de voz. Harry de hecho esperaba una mano cerrarse alrededor de su cuello o su brazo o algo por el estilo; sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. Claro que no, Snape jamás lo había tocado de ninguna forma.

Harry se puso de pié, con el libro entre los brazos. "No lo robé, solo quería leerlo."

"No me importa el maldito libro." Gruñó Snape, pero de igual manera tomó el libro, por lo que supuso Harry, si le importaba. "¿qué fue lo que te dije? No puedes estar aquí afuera."

"No se me tiene permitido estar fuera de la casa."

"entonces, solo decidiste ignorarme y dar un paseo."

"Algo así."

Snape lo miró como si quisiese golpearlo, pero se estuviese resistiendo. Harry casi hubiese deseado un golpe, al menos así sabía que esperar.

"cuando digo que no puedes salir, Potter, lo digo en serio. No es seguro para ti aquí afuera."

"No soy idiota, sé que el mundo es peligroso. ¿Crees que no lo sé?"

"No solo es peligroso para ti, es más que eso."

"¿qué quiere decir? Harry frunció el ceño confundido.

Snape exhaló y le dio la espalda a Harry, quien ya comenzaba a identificar que cuando Snape hacía eso significaba que estaba pensando en algo difícil. Harry le dio su tiempo. Finalmente Snape se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él, parando a unos pocos pasos.

Observó a los niños jugando en el parque; su facciones se suavizaron una fracción. Harry también estaba mejorando al leer sus expresiones faciales… claro que eso no le ayudaba a entenderlo del todo. ¿Qué tenían los niños y el parque que tranquilizaban a Snape?

"Potter, ¿quieres ir a jugar?"

Harry rió, era tan ridículo. Volteó la vista a los niños jugando, y negó con la cabeza. "No, para nada."

Las cejas de Snape se unieron tan solo un poco. Harry supuso que era un fruncimiento de entrecejo. "¿por qué no?"

Harry alzó los hombros. "No soy un niño."

Snape continuó observándolo por varios minutos más. "Bien, entonces regresemos a casa."

Harry lo siguió. "¿puedo continuar leyendo el libro cuando lleguemos a casa?"

"aún mejor, Potter, yo te enseñaré."

"¡¿Me enseñará?!" Harry estaba sorprendido, esperaba que se lo negasen.

"Eso fue lo que dije."

Harry se quedó sin palabras, solo siguió a Snape.

Cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que Harry no diría más, él siguió. "Hay muchas cosas que tengo que decir, el por qué no puedes salir de la casa, y lo que el futuro guarda para ti, y una vez que lo sepas, comenzarás a prepararte para ello; pero tienes que prometer escucharme y hacer lo que yo diga. ¿Puedesprometerme eso?"

"Si" respondió Harry, pero no estaba seguro de poder.

"Promételo"

Harry no dudó en mentir. "Lo prometo."

()

Al mismo tiempo, otro engaño estaba siendo llevado a cabo, éste,

Miles de kilómetros más lejos, en la mansión Malfoy. Draco Malfoy sabía todo de la colección de artefactos de magia obscura que su padre guardaba, sabía donde es que lo los escondía, por lo que no fue difícil encontrarlos, entrar al estudio de su padre, remover la alfombra que guardaba una puerta que conducía a la bóveda secreta de dichos artefactos; solo que tenía que hacer un pequeño sacrificio de sangre, para abrir la puerta, pero Draco estaba dispuesto a darlo, pasar por un corte, un poco de dolor, con tal de obtener algo, lo que fuese, para poder vengarse de ese loco piro maníaco de Potter. El único problema era que no sabía lo que la mayoría de esos artefactos hacían, por lo que se encontró paseándose por los estantes, tocando los objetos al azar, preguntándose si sería ese o aquel y que era lo que hacían.

Draco no era estúpido, a pesar de lo que la gente pensara, sabía que usar alguno de esos objetos sin un conocimiento total, era riesgoso, quizá incluso hasta mortal. Pero su antipatía a Harry Potter era tal, que lo había llevado a la desesperación.

Dando una vuelta, finalmente lo encontró. Estaba separado de todo lo demás, un estante de vidrio, recargado en la pared, iluminado por una simple antorcha. Draco se pregunto qué era lo que había dentro: ¿una poderosa varita? ¿Algún objeto maldito? No era ni lo uno ni lo otro, sino un simple libro. Draco colocó su sangrante mano sobre el vidrio, intentando abrir la vidriera, pero en cambio, ésta se iluminó cegándolo momentáneamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, el vidrio, o lo que fuese, se había desvanecido. El libro estaba ahí; lo levantó; ¿acaso sería un libro de poderosas maldiciones?

Cuando abrió el libro, descubrió con decepción que el libro estaba en blanco ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Pasó algunas páginas… todas en blanco. ¿Por qué su padre tendría un libro en blanco guardado ahí abajo?

Obtuvo su respuesta, cuando el libro abierto, se comunicó con una fluida letra: -Hola, ¿Quién eres?-

*Notas de la traductora:

Tengo grandes dudas sobre 'Mis favoritos'. Llevo poco más de setecientas historias ahí, y creo que son muchas , pero son pocas las que me atrevería a borrar. Cada año, más o menos borro unas diez, pero comparada con la catidad que de historias que añado cada mes, pronto será demasiado. ¿qué parámetros consideran ustedes para incluir sus historias a 'mis favoritos'?

Tengo en mente un par de historias que disfruté mucho, pero con algunos detalles que no me parecieron. No sé si quisiese volver a leerlas, pero las disfruté bastante… ¿Qué me pregunto para saber si incluírlas o no?

Muchas gracias por todos los review, cada vez que me llega uno, sonrío como tonta y lo leo mil veces antes de contestar; si no tienen cuenta para que les responda, bueno, también les agradezco mucho sus mensajes y que se tomen la molestia de escribir mensajitos.

Gracias, suerte, bye


	4. Pasos al 4

Yo esperaba para en éste momento d de mi vida, poder haberme hecho de los derechos de 'Harry Potter'… aún no… tampoco de los de ésta historia... quizá para el siguiente capítulo ya sean míos…. Les aviso en el siguiente capítulo si ya son de mi propiedad…

**Steps toward Something**

Pasos hacia algo

Capítulo 4

"¡_Stupefy!" Golpeó el rojo hechizo directo al maniquí._

_"Bien" apreció Snape. Acentuando su afirmación con un movimiento de cabeza._

_Harry volteó, dando la cara ahora a su mentor. "aun no entiendo por qué es este hechizo tan importante. Si estoy siendo atacado, ¿no debería entonces lastimar a mi oponente en lugar de… ponerlos a dormir?" Mencionó Harry esto último con un tono de burla._

_Snape lo observó por un momento. "bien, Potter, digamos que lastimaste a tu atacante, está en el suelo con dolor, aún consciente, ¿y luego qué?"_

_Harry lo pensó por unos momentos, "yo lo…" estuvo a punto de decir, -lo mato-, pero pensó en _Hermione, y en lo que ella diría y se encontró a si mismo sin poder decir lo que había pensado.

"entonces… ¿tu… que?" Snape lo miraba como si supiese lo que había pensado.

Harry encogió los hombros y miró a otro lado. "no lo sé"

"y mientras dudas, tu atacante se toma la oportunidad de terminar contigo. Estás muerto. Felicidades Potter." Snape presionó su varita contra el pecho de Harry, para enfatizar.

Harry se quitó la varita de encima con un manotazo y volteó la mirada a los estantes de la sala de Snape, lo cual era una excusa para no ver a la cara a su mentor. "Entonces dice que tengo que enfocarme en noquear a mis oponentes para que no me ataquen."

"precisamente." Snape calló por un instante. "Potter, entiendo cómo se siente, el querer lastimar a las personas que quieren herirte, la sensación de quererlos ver gritando de dolor por siquiera pensar en atacarte, y querer salirse con la suya."

"¿Lo entiende?" Interrumpió Harry y volteó la vista para estudiar a su guardián.

Snape le regresó la mirada, solemne. "Si, lo entiendo."

Harry entendió que si lo hacía. Reconoció la mirada, la reconoció por que la veía cada vez que se reflejaba en el espejo. Incómodo, Harry continuó con su estudio de los libros en los estantes, pasando los libros con la punta de los dedos.

"El punto es, Potter, que no debes dejar que ese enojo te controle. Me tomó mucho tiempo, muchos errores, errores que jamás podre…." Snape tuvo que respirar para poder continuar. "errores que no podré arreglar, para entenderlo. Te lo estoy diciendo para que no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí. Necesitas controlarlo, usarlo como combustible, pero jamás dejar que te consuma. ¿Entiendes?"

Harry no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero mintió de todas formas. "Si, lo entiendo."

Se dio otra pausa incómoda, interrumpida finalmente por Snape. "Es todo por hoy, ve y empaca tus cosas, vamos a regresar a Hogwarts un poco antes de lo planeado."

Harry miró al profesor, pero él ya se iba. Estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no importaba, regresaría a Hogwarts, y eso era lo importante. De prisa, subió a su cuarto para arreglar sus cosas. Lo primero que guardó, fue el mapa del merodeador.

()

Después de lo acontecido en la colina del parque, Snape le explicó a Harry el por qué era importante que se quedara dentro de la casa, en la calle de la Hilandera; en resumen, Snape creía que el mago responsable por la muerte de los padres de Harry, seguía ahí afuera, débil, pero vivo de alguna forma. Snape explicó de que el señor tenebroso había escuchado una profecía relacionada con él, de cómo sus padres intentaron esconderse, de cómo Voldemort los encontró y mató, de cómo su madre lo intentó proteger, causando que la maldición regresara, incapacitándolo, al menos por el momento; de que la profecía preveía su futura confrontación, y de cómo uno tendría que matar al otro. Era algo difícil de tragar; el que estuvieses destinado a enfrentarte al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y que todo se resumiría a vivir y salir victorioso, o perder y morir.

Snape también le dijo su teoría, de que la serpiente con la que Harry solía soñar era posiblemente un fragmento de del señor obscuro, que de alguna manera se había enganchado a Harry, durante el intento de asesinato.

Eso último, más que otra cosa, había hecho enojar mucho a Harry. Este mago, éste autoproclamado mago obscuro, había estado entrometiéndose en su vida todo el tiempo, desde su nacimiento; se había robado la infancia de Harry, le había quitado su familia, y atormentado a su joven mente; y lo más triste, era que esa serpiente, ese fragmento de Voldemort, había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a un amigo. Lo había acompañado en sus sueños, escuchado sus pesares, y Aveces consolado, y quizá lo más importante, lo había protegido de su familia abusiva, cuando a nadie más le interesó. Fue así, al menos, hasta que conoció a Hermione. Ella lo cambió todo al convertirse en su amiga, ésta vez una real, de carne y hueso; y aunque no pudiese tocarla o hablar con ella de la manera oral, era más de lo que había tenido antes, más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

Por lo que estaba determinado a encontrar un lugar para los dos en Hogwarts... armado con el mapa del merodeador, Harry emprendió la búsqueda, en la noche, por el castillo. Bajo el cobijo de la obscuridad, Había evitado los encuentros con Filch. Buscaba por todos los corredores, uno por uno, todo en búsqueda de ese lugar especial.

Los primeros lugares que había encontrado, habían resultado inhabitables. Uno estaba completamente bloqueado; otro parecía un pasillo que seguía y seguía, al cual, Harry se había dado por vencido media hora después de haber comenzado, pero tomó nota de algún día llegar al final. Finalmente, encontró otro pasaje, que aunque también estaba colapsado, estaba bastante grande, y tenía espacio suficiente para hacerlo habitable; podía traer unas mantas para cubrir las partes desarregladas, añadir un par de alfombras, algunas sillas, y una mesa en la esquina, también un librero, y quizá hubiese espacio suficiente para una cama, si alguno de los dos quisiese dormir.

Harry sonrió. Si, funcionaría muy bien, al menos por ahora. Estaba, de todas formas, determinado a encontrar la 'Cámara de los secretos', si es que existía; la cual, por cierto, no aparecía en el mapa del merodeador. Después de todo, quizá Colagusano, Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta no la descubrieron en su tiempo; si ese había sido el caso, significaba que era difícil de encontrar. A Harry le gustaban los retos.

El resto del alumnado regresaría en cinco días a Hogwarts, lo cual significaba que tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarlo para Hermione, y terminar de revisar los pasajes del mapa de la escuela.

Con un objetivo en mente, Harry comenzó a mover la varita.

*Notas de la traductora:

Mis dedos huelen a ajo… amo el ajo, pero pelé tantos que me arden….

Bueno,¿Saben de libros de ciencia ficción sobre viajes en el tiempo? Solo sé de dos, 'Cronopaisaje' y 'La esposa del viajero del tiempo'. Si saben de más, me dicen? O también ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿hay algún libro que jamás recomendarían? En el que cuando terminase pensasen -¡qué porquería! ¡¿Cómo pude leerlo?!- sería interesante , si tienen alguno en mente, por favor, me encantaría saber.

Gracias por leer y comentar, suerte, bye.

Tengo ya una idea para mis parámetros en 'mis favoritos'… gracias por sus consejos.


	5. Pasos al 5

Tomaré hoy, prestada la frase que utiliza el autor original de ésta historia, respecto a los derechos de autor.

"cualquiera que piense que 'Harry Potter' es de mi propiedad, es un tonto."

**Steps toward Something**

**Pasos hacia algo**

**Capítulo 5 **

**A diferencia de su primer viaje a ** Hogwarts, en el que ella y Harry se habían sentado solos en el corredor, Hermione si pudo encontrar un compartimento en el cual sentarse. Su padre la había dejado en Kings Cros a buena hora, para que ella pudiese encontrar un lugar vacío. Caminó con ella hasta el muro que separaba la plataforma 9 3-4, ahí, él la abrazó un poco al igual que ella y luego él se tropezó con sus palabras.

"**Her…." Las palabras se le complicaron por un momento. "que tengas un gran año"**

**Ella sonrió un poco, y asintió con la cabeza, para después empujar su carrito a la plataforma 9 3|4, antes de entrar, se volvió y alzó la mano para despedirse de su padre, lo último que vio, fue a su padre despidiéndose también con la mano.**

**El primer compartimiento con el que se encontró, tenía a dos estudiantes que no conocía, por lo que lo pasó. Los siguientes, estaban también ocupados, si hubiese seguido así, una vez más tendría que pasar el viaje en el pasillo, solo que ésta vez sola. Harry había obtenido un permiso especial para quedarse en **Hogwarts, debido a sus circunstancias especiales.

Finalmente, encontró un compartimiento vacío y guardó su baúl. De inmediato se sintió relajar, sacando un libro de su mochila, tomó asiento para leer.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, escuchó como el tren se llenaba cada vez más y más; podía escucharlos, haciendo ruido, tocando puertas y hablando para ella, demasiado alto.

Algunos se asomaron a su compartimiento, pero se fueron rápidamente, al solo buscar un compartimiento vacio o al reconocerla como la niña muda y loca; algunos habían sido Ravenclaw, incluyendo algunos de su mismo año, pero ella estaba agradecida de que se hubiesen ido.

Su suerte terminó, desafortunadamente, cuando una delgada niña entró, escudriñó el compartimiento con sus prominentes ojos y se decidió a sentar en frente de Hermione, quien por encima de su libro, observó las brillantes ropas de la recién llegada, notó también su cabello rubio, agarrado y adornado con diversos objetos, conchas marinas, bellotas y justo encima de su cabeza, un arreglo de varias flores.

"¡Hola!" saludó la chica, alegre y vibrante. "Soy Luna Lovegood, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Hermione escondió la cara en su libro, esperando que la chica entendiera el mensaje. No era tan suertuda.

"¡Hola!" escuchó a la niña levantarse y acercársele, pero Hermione se mantuvo quieta y con la mirada en su libro; su corazón latía como tambor dentro de su pecho.

El silencio se extendió por varios minutos, pero Luna se quedó ahí al lado, quieta, con la mirada fija en Hermione, quien podía sentir su presencia invadir su espacio personal.

Finalmente, Luna dijo, "Eres muy extraña." Para luego regresar a su asiento.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, que duró poco, pues la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo, lo que hizo saltar a Hermione en su asiento, por lo que las otras dos chicas la miraron fijamente. Hermione se sonrojó y una vez más puso toda su atención en el libro, solo desearía que Harry estuviese ahí, para hacerla sentir a salvo.

"¡Hola Luna!" Hermione escuchó a la nueva niña guardar su baúl.

"¡Hola Ginny,'!" Respondió Luna, "No te preocupes por ella, es muy extraña."

Hermione se sintió sonrojar, y solo deseó que la niña extrañamente vestida, guardara silencio.

"¿Por qué dices que es extraña?" Preguntó la niña que se llamaba Ginny.

"la saludé y no me contestó; entonces es extraña o muy grosera. Prefiero pensar que es lo primero."

"¡Oh! Creo que ya sé quién es, Mi hermano, Ron, me habló sobre ella, está en su mismo año, en Ravenclaw, me dijo que no habla con nadie, su nombre es… her…"

"¿No habla para nada?" Luna sonaba sensible. "¿me pregunto si la mordió un insecto Osfur?"

"¡¿un qué?!"

"¡Un insecto Osfur! ¡Se roban tu voz si te muerden!"

Ginny rió ligeramente. "No creo que la mordiese eso."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Ron dice que la ha visto hablar con algunos profesores, por lo que no es que no pueda, es que no quiere."

Hermione levantó un poco la mirada por encima del libro. Se sentía muy incómoda por que las chicas estaban hablando de ella como si no estuviese ahí; le gustaría decirles que ellas eran las groseras.

Luna frunció el ceño. "creí que habías dicho que no hablaba con nadie."

"Eso fue lo que Ron dijo, supongo que se refería a nadie de nuestra edad…" Ginny alzó los hombros.

Ambas voltearon a verla, por lo que Hermione de nuevo, escondió la cara en su libro; justo en ese momento, el tren se puso en marcha. Deseó que Harry estuviese ahí. Se resignó a un incómodo viaje a Hogwarts.

()

Al final, el viaje no resultó tan malo como Hermione había supuesto. Luna y Ginny pronto se habían olvidado de ella, y habían hablado entre ellas, terminó sabiendo bastante de ellas, ya que parecían creer que era además de muda, sorda.

Había aprendido que vivían cerca la una de la otra, que se habían conocido desde pequeñas por lo que eran buenas amigas; supo también, que Ginny era parte de la familia Weasley, que el padre de luna era dueño de un periódico llamado 'El Quisquilloso', que Ginny quería quedar con los Grifindor y sus hermanos, y que Luna estaba bastante segura de quedar en Ravenclaw.

Hermione esperaba que esa última parte no fuera verdad. A pesar de que entendía por qué Ginny y Luna la pudiesen desestimar como una persona no apta para tratar, le hubiera gustado que alguna de ellas, o ambas, hubiesen sido un poco más comprensivas. Le gustaría hacer amigos como lo hizo con Harry, pero ella era simplemente incapaz de comenzarlo. El hecho de que Luna la catalogase como ''extraña', siendo que la misma Luna lo parecía, en verdad había lastimado a Hermione. No era nuevo para ella, había sido excluida y lastimada por personas de su edad muchas veces, con excepción de Harry, a quien por cierto, faltaba poco para volver a ver; el tren estaba pronto a llegar a Hogsmeade. Estaba a punto de verlo de nuevo. Ella sonrió y sonrojó, al tiempo que dejaba su libro a un lado y sacaba su baúl para sacar sus ropas.

"Y ahora, ¿por qué sonríes?" Preguntó Ginny.

Hermione miró a la chica brevemente, deseando a pesar de lo groseras que habían sido, poder contestarles, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba aterrada de hacerlo. Hermione solo bajó la cabeza y continuó buscando su ropa.

"Pero ¿si puedes hablar?" Insistió Ginny.

Hermione detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, miró a la chica y negó con la cabeza.

Ginny pareció entonces triste. "supongo que Ron estaba equivocado." Dijo ella, mirando a Luna.

"te lo dije, la picó un insecto Osfar. " comentó Luna "Es una lástima, no hay cura, ¿Sabes?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza ante lo que Luna decía.

Hermione se apresuró a cerrar su baúl y salir del compartimiento. Siguió a los demás niños, a lo que parecía ser carruajes sin caballos, asegurándose de quedarse atrás para no estar rodeada de personas. Se subió a un carruaje que estaba ya ocupado por un grupo de amigos que no se preocupó por tomarle importancia a la nueva ocupante; algo que ella apreció enormemente. La relajó el pensamiento de que pronto vería a Harry.

Hermione se preguntó si Harry estaría esperándola. Le gustaría sentarse con él, pero no estaba segura de que eso estuviese permitido, ya que pertenecían a casas diferentes. Nada en 'Historia de Hogwarts' decía algo por el estilo. Sintió su estómago revolverse cuando el carruaje paró. No pudo haber bajado más rápido de haber estado el carruaje en estaban en la entrada del castillo.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron. Ahí, esperando solo, estaba Harry.

Ella corrió hacia él.

¨bueno, la última parte, lo confieso, la traduje mientras debía estar haciendo mi servicio social... no se lo digan a mi jefa.

-estoy muy emocionada, estoy escribiendo una historia larga de Dragon Ball Z. estoy emocionada por que jamás había escrito algo largo, todo había sido one shots, o series de oneshot con temática en común. Pero una historia larga.. jamás. Espero no perderme, desvariar o aburrir. Aún no publico, pero .. uyuyuyuy. Bueno, ¿tienen ustedes alguna recomendación?

Me sería muy útil.

Gracias, suerte, bye.


	6. Pasos al 6

Tienen la libertad de pensar lo que quieran, pero les informo que no soy la dueña de 'Harry Potter'; pero ustedes tienen la libertad de pensar lo que quieran, lo dice la Constitución y la Carta de Derechos humanos.

StepsTowardSomething

Capítulo 6

Pasos hacia algo

La mañana del primero de septiembre, Harry se levantó con un Snape sacudiéndolo del hombro con brusquedad. Harry parpadeó, algo confundido.

"Levántate." dijo con rudeza, para luego retirarse a su cuarto, sin explicación alguna.

Harry se despertó, miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en los cuartos de Snape, donde se había quedado desde que regresó a la escuela. El día de hoy, por la noche, tendría que regresar a los dormitorios de Slitherin. -magnífico- pensó sombríamente.

Tallándose los ojos, Harry se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, Snape entró cuando se ponía la playera, una de las primeras cosas que Snape le había comprado; el maestro, lo había llevado a comprar ropa que le quedase, en lugar de las enormes ropas del año anterior. La nueva ropa solo marcaba más su esquelético cuerpo; eso, no se debía a que no se alimentase, sino que era naturalmente delgado.

"¿quieres desayunar antes de comenzar?"

Harry no era realmente una persona que le gustase desayunar.

"Oh, bien, comencemos" Snape sacó su varita. Harry alzó las manos y de igual manera, sacó su varita, estaba cansado, pero estaba dispuesto a defenderse.

"Al enemigo no le importará nada, siempre debes estar listo para defenderte."

Harry pasó todo el día entrenando con Snape, lo que lo ayudó a relajarse, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en que Hermione estaba cada segundo más cerca. Snape notó su distracción, y castigó al chico, enviándole una serie de dolorosos hechizos.

Después de que uno de esos hechizos lo golpease, Harry cayó en el suelo con un brazo dormido. Snape se acercó a él sentándose frente al chico. .

"Pensar en ella te va a matar."

Harry giró la cara hacia él, con brusquedad, confundido y molesto a partes iguales. Molesto porque Snape supiese sobre sus pensamientos sobre Hermione, y que lo considerase como algo malo; confundido por qué no era la primera vez que Snape parecía poder leer su mente. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

"Estás distraído. Si fuese un mortífago estarías muerto. ¿No puede con ello?"

Harry sabía que era verdad, pero no podía aceptarlo.

Él no dijo nada. Snape le dio un golpecito en la oreja. "¡o! ¡? ¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"Pregunté que si ¿entendías?"

Sobándose su oreja, Harry gruñó afirmativamente.

"Sé que te preocupas por la chica." Snape habló tranquilamente. "Y no digo que eso sea algo malo, a, todo lo contrario, pero necesitas enfocarte. No puedes estar pensando en ella cuando estés en situaciones de vida o muerte."

"¿es ésta una situación de vida o muerte?" inquirió Harry altanero.

"? ¿No lo es?" Dijo Snape observando al chico directo a los ojos.

"¡¿qué, vas a matarme?!"

Snape se tensó casi imperceptiblemente, Harry apenas lo notó. Snape respiró y continuó, "a lo que me refiero es a que deberías considerar estas sesiones de entrenamiento con más seriedad. Lo que estoy intentando enseñarte es más que, además de hechizos individuales, es cómo lidiar con situaciones de vida o muerte; y le aseguro, Potter, que lo va a necesitar.

"Cierto," asintió Harry, "Mortífagos, magos obscuros y yo tengo que dormir con las víboras hoy."

"No todos son malos, Potter."

"Entonces me puedo sentir tranquilo de que si me asesinan mientras estoy dormido, alguien se sentirá mal por ello." Harry rio obscuramente, "Genial"

"Dormiste con ellos todo el año pasado y no sucedió nada malo." señaló Snape.

"excepto por lo de casi prenderle fuego al dormitorio a causa de esa malvada serpiente que resultó ser un fragmento del mago obscuro que intentó matarme cuando era yo un bebé. Sí, estoy seguro de que todos me han ya perdonado por eso."

"Lo que dices, tanto como tu sarcasmo, los tengo anotados, pero mis manos están atadas, Potter; el sombrero seleccionador te colocó en Slytherin, así que ahí perteneces."

"si, está bien." Dijo Harry, pensando ahora en su escondite. "lo entiendo, solo que no es lo que más me gusta."

"pero sé que es lo que te gustaría, y ese es tu problema ahora mismo."

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba siquiera pensando en ella?" preguntó Harry, curioso.

Snape ignoró la pregunta. "Suficiente," Snape se levantó y apuntó su varita. "sigamos"

(-)

Harry estaba esperando al lado de las enormes puertas del castillo de Hogwarts, había estado esperando por casi una hora antes de que los carruajes comenzaran a llegar, uno por uno como pequeños puntos acercándose al castillo; para luego ir tomando forma. Él los veía, mientras se mantenía muy quieto en las puertas del castillo, Hogwarts. Quería ser la primera persona que Hermione viese cuando llegase.

Finalmente de los carruajes comenzaron a bajar. La vio bajar, casi saltar del carruaje, levantó la vista y lo vio directamente, parecía la primera vez que lo veía.

Él solo sonrió. "Bienvenida, Hermione"

*Notas de Smithback:

Hum... no tengo notas... notas… notas… ¿Notas que cuando das muchas vueltas te mareas? Yo si….

y… ¡YAAAAAHOOOOO! ESTOY CELEBRANDOO!


	7. Pasos al 7

Uff… bueno, niños-lectores, se lo merecen. Aquí, por fin, el reencuentro.

No me pertenece…. ¿tengo que torturarme de ésta manera en cada capítulo?

Steps toward Something

Pasos hacia algo

Capítulo 7

Hermione realmente lo intentó, sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, había estado practicando esas simples palabras durante todo el verano, pero cuando llegó la hora de decirlo, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, tal y como le había sucedido tantas veces antes.

-Hola Harry-, ¿qué tan difícil era decirlo? en su lugar, ella terminó abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, aunque al menos si le salió un pequeño sonido, apenas audible. "ah". Eso era mejor que nada.

Harry seguía mirándola con amabilidad, lo cual solo la hizo sentirse peor. Él era tan maravilloso y comprensivo y ella seguía sin poder hablarle. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? se sintió deprimida después de haber tenido tanta expectativa, por lo que agachó la cabeza.

Para ese momento, el resto de los estudiantes los comenzaban a pasar, empujándolos al estar entorpeciendo la entrada. Solo tomó un impaciente- ignorante para que la empujara con fuerza con el codo, para terminar con lo que debió haber sido una hermosa reunión. En el momento en que ella fue empujada a un lado, un torrente de estudiantes la sobrepasó por todas rodeándola, por lo que tuvo que cubrirse la cara, y comenzar a llorar, llantos que se perdieron entre la multitud. No estaba segura de como terminó contra las paredes del castillo, pero se tomó de ellas como si fueran un salvavidas, encogiéndose fuera de la mente de cualquier otro estudiante.

No fue sino hasta que toda la masa humana se terminó, que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, Harry estaba con ella y la rodeaba, protegiéndola, con una mano apenas tocando su espalda. Ella se había consumido tanto en su pánico, que no se había dado cuenta de que la había guiado hasta un lugar seguro. Alzó la mirada entre sus ojos llorosos mirándolo a la cara, y él le regresó la mirada con una gran calidez. Ella pudo ver no pena, sino cuidado y cariño.

"Está bien." susurró él, retirando la mano de su espalda. "Se han ido."

-Harry- Pensó ella, con mucho amor. sintió que su corazón estallaría .no pensó en lo que sucedería después, mientras se lanzaba en sus brazos y hundía su cara en su reconfortante pecho. Él abrió la boca en sorpresa, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y la rodeó con sus brazos, gentilmente. Ella lloró silenciosamente sobre él, en parte para quitarse el miedo, y en parte porque estaba muy feliz de verlo, de tenerlo ahí con ella una vez más.

La dejó descargarse con libertad, susurrándole suaves palabras de confort; finalmente ella se separó un poco de él, y él la soltó de inmediato. Ella, al notarlo nervioso, la hizo sentir terrible; él parecía pensar que había ido demasiado lejos al tocarla. Ella dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente tomó la mano de él entre las zullas y le sonrió. el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza.

Ambos se sentaron frente a la entrada del castillo de Hogwarts, sonriéndose tontamente el uno al otro.

De repente, Hermione recordó que se suponía debían dirigirse al gran comedor, para la cena de bienvenida, por lo que se levantó, jalando consigo a Harry, se secó los ojos y señaló a las aún abiertas puertas del castillo Harry la siguió a la entrada, pero la detuvo cuando se disponía a seguir al gran comedor.

"Espera, no hay que ir, tendríamos que separarnos, mesas lejanas y bueno..." hizo una pausa y miró sus manos aún unidas. "Aun no estoy preparado para eso."

Hermione lo miró, tratando de decir con la mirada: -Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?-

"Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte" Ella se dejó llevar por Harry, entre los pasillos del castillo. Sentía que hacía travesuras al ir por ahí, en lugar de ir al gran comedor; pero al mismo tiempo estaba de acuerdo con él, aún no estaba lista para soltar su mano. El solo hecho de pensar en sus manos unidas, le causaba una fuerte emoción, ella se sonrojó.

Harry la guió por todo el camino, hasta una vieja estatua de un caballero portando una espada. Ella estaba confundida al ver que él sacaba su varita y golpeaba una vez al final de la espada, para luego volver a golpear el escudo. No se esperaba lo que sucedió después, la estatua se movió hacía atrás, hacia la pared, para luego descender en el suelo sin hacer ruido alguno, revelando un pasaje grande y obscuro, parecía la boca de un animal enorme.

Cuando Harry intentó guiarla dentro, ella se aferró, asustada, cuando el volteó a verla, ella se reprendió por ser cobarde. Confiaba en Harry hasta su vida. Harry esperó pacientemente a que ella diese el primer paso, para después acompañarla

Hermione medió chilló cuando la pared se serró detrás de ellos, sumiéndolos en la obscuridad

"Todo está bien." Dijo Harry tranquilizadoramente a su lado. "Aquí estoy, sigue caminando, no te preocupes."

Hermione se preguntó por qué Harry no usaba 'Lumus', alumbrar el camino, pero parecía que sabía exactamente a donde iba. Ella pudo sentir como la guiaba por algunas vueltas, antes de terminar.

"Aquí estamos." Mencionó él. "¡Lumos Lucerna."!" La luz la cegó momentáneamente. Cuando sus ojos se hubieron ajustado, pudo ver varias lámparas a los lados, alumbrando el espacio con una suave luz. En frente de ella había una pared que iluminaba varias luces parpadeantes, como si fuese el cielo nocturno, también había un librero grande contra una pared, un sillón largo y acolchonado en otra pared, del lado contrario se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas, e incluso había una esponjada alfombra color crema a sus pies.

"¿Te gusta?" peguntó Harry.

Hermione lo miró y asintió con una sonrisa enorme de sorpresa.

Aún tomados de la mano, recorrieron toda la estancia, detrás de ellos la obscuridad se retraía por la luz, pero se asomaba por las paredes del corredor.

-Así que eso era-. Se percató de todos los detalles, yendo a la derecha, viró a Harry que la miraba con una leve sonrisa al notar su proceso de descubrimiento.

Hermione se enfocó primero en el librero y leyó algunos títulos y sonrió al encontrar 'Historia de Hogwarts' entre los libros.

"Son en su mayoría mis libros" mencionó Harry, "Ese es por cierto el libro que tú me diste." Hermione trazó el lomo del libro que le había dado a Harry, como regalo de Navidad el año pasado, él le había regalado un collar de perlas que había pertenecido a s su madre, por ahora le quedaba un poco grande, por lo que lo mantenía guardado en su baúl, esperando el día en que ella pudiese usarlo.

"Pensé que podíamos hacer la tarea y esas cosas aquí." decía Harry mientras estaba parado al lado de la mesa, recargado en el respaldo de una silla, "Y si queremos relajarnos, podemos descansar ahí," dijo, mientras señalaba el sofá.

Hermione asintió y miró a la brillante cortina, pasó los dedos sobre la superficie, observando el movimiento de la tela.

"Hay otro pues... cuarto,... ahí atrás, hay una cama... en caso de que quieras dormir algún día aquí." Harry lo intentó decir casualmente, pero ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. tuvo una imagen súbita de de ellos dos dormidos abrazados. Fijó su vista a la cortina, hasta que sus mejillas se sintieron más normales.

"¿entonces? ¿Si te gustó, verdad?" esta vez sonó un poco inseguro.

A Hermione le encantó, por lo que a pesar de sentir las mejillas calientes se dio la media vuelta y asintió con entusiasmo. Ella sacó su varita y conjuró una pluma y papel.

-Es perfecto- escribió, mostrándoselo a Harry.

Harry sonrió. "No es la cámara de los secretos, pero es nuestra, nadie más sabe que esto incluso exista, yo solo lo encontré por que... luego te muestro... ¿Debes tener hambre, cierto?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

"Eso pensé, por lo que había estado trayendo un poco de comida, los últimos días, no es mucho, pero pensé que podríamos tener un pequeño picnic." Hermione escribió que eso sonaba maravilloso, acompañado de una carita sonriente.

"puedes quitarte los zapatos, y ponerte cómoda." Añadió Harry. "La alfombra es muy suave, solo tengo que ir por la comida." Hermione hizo lo que él había sugerido, así que después de quitarse los zapatos, se sentó sobre la alfombra, y hundió los dedos en ella, que en verdad era suave, sonrió mientras esperaba a que Harry regresase.

Regresó poco después, con una canasta llena de fruta, pan, jalea, y cosas. Se quitó los zapatos y calcetines también y se sentó en frente de ella.

Mientras Harry dividía la comida, Hermione lo observaba. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía bien desde que dejó Hogwarts hacía ya todas esas semanas atrás.

Estaba en casa.

*Notas de Smithback

Ahora que lo pienso… no todos se lo merecían… hum…

Bueno, pero helo aquí. El capítulo 7. Recuerden que el autor va en el nueve, por lo que solo nos faltan dos capítulos más para alcanzarlo…. Y de ahí… no tengo idea de que pase… Mientras… creo ya saber cuál será mi siguiente traducción…. Je je je

-bueno, yo no les recomiendo leer '¡Hagan sitio! ¡Hagan sitio!', mientras escuchan apocalíptica y afuera llueve…. Escalofríos y desesperanza sentí yo en lo más recóndito de mi ser….

Separadas esas tres cosas, vale, pero juntas.. buuuuff!


	8. Pasos al 8

Steps toward Something

Pasos hacia algo

Capítulo 8

Severus Snape subió por el camino hasta la oficina de Dumbledore pensando en silencio. El director de Hogwarts había estado fuera todo el verano, en alguna misión secreta, o al menos no le importó mencionársela a él. Con el final de la cena de bienvenida, Snape pensó en la situación, de hecho, lo había pensado por todo el verano, y ahora se disponía a demandar algunas respuestas. Efectivamente Snape había tomado al niño, haciéndose su protector legal, y si su teoría estaba en lo correcto, y usualmente lo estaba, Dumbledore le debía una explicación.

Snape tocó a la puerta y Dumbledore le dio el paso.

Snape se encontró con el director pasando por algunos libros, sobre su escritorio. Pero cuando Snape entró, el viejo mago alzó la vista para saludarlo. "Severus, que sorpresa, es bueno verte de nuevo."

"Así es." Snape respondió huraño. En lugar de tomar su usual asiento, se paró detrás de una silla. Inclinándose un poco al frente.

Dumbledore se enderezó. "Estuvo placentero, gracias. Y el "tuyo?

"Basta de pretender, no tengo paciencia para juegos, sabemos que no pasaste el verano en una isla tropical, deja de mentirme y dime la verdad."

"Hmm," Dumbledore murmuró pensativamente. "No te he mentido, Severus...si tienes una pregunta en especifico, eres libre de hacerla."

"¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Harry? ¿O con lo que supimos el año pasado?"

"que Voldemort sigue vivo, ¿a eso te refieres?" Dumbledore habló con la verdad en voz alta.

Snape solo lo miró, rehusándose a morder el anzuelo.

"Para responder tu pregunta, he estado en varios lugares; respecto a qué he estado haciendo, he estado buscando e investigando, y si, todo ha estado relacionado con Harry y con el hecho de que todo este tiempo había tenido un pedazo de voldemort en sí."

"¿Y?"

"¿Si?"

"¡Por Merlín! ¡Albus! ¡Habla!" Estalló Snape, empujando la silla en frustración.

"hablarte ¿sobre qué?" Dumbledore seguía tranquilo.

"¡¿Decirme que?! ¡Dímelo todo!, ¿tengo que deletreártelo todo?" ¿Qué información tienes?"

Dumbledore se sentó con calma, sin quitar la vista de enzima de Snape. Era frustrante y Snape no podía entender por qué el viejo estaba siendo tan evasivo, -¿iba a comenzar a dudar de su alianza? ¿Así de la nada?-

"Pareces estar muy interesado en todo esto, Severus. Y me tengo que preguntar el por qué."

"¡¿Por qué?!" Snape respiró profundamente, en un intento de tranquilizarse "Ya sabes que he tomado al chico bajo mi tutela."

"Si, lo sé, pero no sé porque." Snape gruñó. "¿Tú por qué crees?" El enojo era palpable, pero no del todo dirigido a Dumbledore.

"Es entonces solo tu sentimiento de culpa..."

Snape bajó la cabeza, su cabello le cubría su cara. Se imaginaba los ojos de Lily secos y sin vida, su cuerpo tieso y frío. La culpa era abrazadora, claro, claro que lo era; pero no era solo eso, ya no más. A pesar de... "ÉL no pasará por eso."

Snape se dio la vuelta, mirando ahora la pared, enojado y sin palabras.

"Ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre, Severus, y así esperas que confíe en ti con Harry? Cuando ambos sabemos que tu odio por James te consume, ¿Harry no te recuerda a tu rival de la infancia?"

Snape negó con la cabeza. Giró media vuelta, sin expresión en el rostro, y vio directo al mago que a pesar de su crimen, lo había perdonado y cuidado de la persecución. "¿Cómo puedo confiártelo, Albus? El año pasado tú lo querías matar.

"Si, quizá me equivoqué."

"'¿quizá lo hiciste?" Snape intentó por todos los medios contener su ira.

"El niño aún comparte muchas similitudes con Tom Riddle."

"Te equivocas" dijo Snape y dio un paso hacia adelante. Dumbledore levantó las cejas mostrando perplejidad ante lo dicho.

"El no me recuerda al señor tenebroso, ni tampoco a James Potter."

"¿No?"

"No," Snape continuó, "Me recuerda a mí mismo, tanta ira, tanta soledad, dolor, pero aún así tiene esperanza, que yo también tuve y perdí. No dejaré que eso le suceda al hijo de Lili. Puedes creer lo que quieras sobre cómo me siento respecto a él, pero asegúrate de también creer lo que te digo, no dejaré que haga los mismos errores que y hizo, ¿entiendes Albus?"

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo por un momento, para luego asentir en aceptación. "Muy bien, toma asiento, Severus. Tenemos mucho que hablar"

Snape tomó la silla y se sentó.

(-)

Draco buscó a Potter durante la cena de bienvenida, pero sin éxito; de hecho el mago no aparecía por ningún lado y no parecía que pasaría la noche ahí; continuó buscándolo por todos los dormitorios de los chicos de Slytherin, pero sin resultados. Encontró, sin embargo, el baúl de Potter al final de su cama, pero la cama estaba hecha,

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco?" Crabbe preguntó estúpidamente.

"Nada" respondió Draco ausentemente. "¿alguien ha visto a Potter?"

Goyle tenía una expresión de dolor mientras lo pensaba

"¿Por qué?" preguntó esta vez Crabbe, mientras se acercaba a Draco

"Olvídenlo." dijo draco para apartarlos; caminó hacia su propia cama, cerrando las cortinas para que ninguno de los otros chicos lo pudiesen ver. Escuchó a Crabbe y Goylehaciéndo preguntas, pero los ignoró. Rebuscó el libro de entre su baúl, y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, lo abrió y con pluma en mano, comenzó a escribir.

-No está aquí-

Pasó un momento antes de que la escritura comenzara a cambiar mágicamente sobre la página, para ahora decir:

-¿estás seguro?

-Si, busqué por todas partes, su baúl está aquí, y lo busqué durante la cena, pero él no ha regresado al dormitorio. ¿Crees que se escapase?-

-lo dudo, ten paciencia. El regresará y cuando lo haga, tú tendrás tu venganza.-

Draco sonrió . Él se vengaría.

*Notas de Smithback

Ahora sí, damas y caballeros, con el siguiente capítulo, alcanzamos al autor, por lo que solo falta el siguiente y notificarle que ya lo alcanzamos… seguramente me preguntará como va…

A mí en lo particular el siguiente capítulo me gustó mucho, y estoy segura de que a ustedes también, sobre todo por el final.

Ahora, durante algún tiempo he escrito pequeñas viñetas entre la amistad de Harry y Hermione, pero son muy pequeñas y algo diversas… pensaba ponerlas al final de alguna historia larga que escribiese, pero visto que para eso falta muuucho, las voy a sacar poco a poco, espero en las siguientes horas.

Y finalmente otro aviso. Creo que voy a dar en adopción una historia, tiene apenas como cuatro capítulos, aún no la publico, y no creo seguir escribiéndola. Es sobre que Harry y Hermione viajan al pasado y adoptan a el pequeño Riddle…

Solo falta darle una editada y la daré en adopción... ¿qué opinan?

Gracias, suerte, bye

-para mi siguiente traducción, tendrá a éstos mismos protagonistas, pero con un tono totalmente diferente, es humor al 100% y no dejo de sonreír y reírme a cada palabra que traduzco.


	9. Pasos al 9 Chapter 9

Steps toward Something

Chapter Nine

Sola con Harry en su nuevo santuario, Hermione no tenía idea de la hora, o si se les había extrañado en el gran comedor, o si estudiantes y maestros andaban por ahí en el castillo. Ahí, con Harry, no importaba, nada importaba, sabía que debería importarle, que eventualmente tuvieran que salir de su cueva, y que si su ausencia fue notada, habría preguntas, ella definitivamente no quería eso, pero de todas formas, irse era en lo último que quería pensar. Así que se quedó, a pesar de que sus ojos se le cerrasen, y su cabeza se sintiese pesada.

Se sentaron juntos sobre la alfombra, su comida ya olvidada, y hablaron. o mejor dicho, Harry habló mientras ella escuchaba, asentía y sonreía, de vez en cuando ella tomaba su papel y pluma, escribía alguna nota y se la pasaba, pero ya tenía rato que no lo hacía, estaba contenta por ahora con solo escuchar a Harry hablar, sobre su verano, le habló sobre cómo era vivir con el profesor Snape, escaparse para leer, le habló de como la había extrañado y que había pensado en ella, y le habló de todo en general, desde el tipo de mermelada que tenía el profesor en su alacena, hasta cual era el olor de sus nuevas sábanas. Debieron haber estado hablando por varias horas.

Era tarde ya, y Hermione habría estado feliz con seguirlo escuchándolo, de no ser porque estaba muy cansada.

Claro que Harry lo notó, él notaba sentía que sus ojos se cerraban por centésima, vez, aunque en realidad era la cuarta, por lo que él paró y dijo, "Lo siento, debes estar cansada. Y yo aquí hablando. ¿Quieres acostarte?

Hermione abrió los ojos y asintió en disculpa.

"Está bien," Dijo Harry, "Puedes descansar ahí." señaló la cama detrás de cortina. "te ahorrarías tener que ir hasta la torre de Ravenclaw"

Hermione, sintiéndose cansada, asintió. Ella se levantó y disponías e ir a la cama, pero sus piernas se sentían de gelatina, dio un tropiezo, en el que Harry la atrapó, y la ayudó a ir a la cama, ella se recargó en el con seguridad. La cama parecía una nube mientras él la depositaba en ella. Ella se hizo un ovillo, sus rodillas casi tocando su pecho, al tiempo que hundía la cara en la almohada.

Escuchó a Harry moverse alrededor del cuarto, para luego sentir su peso sentarse del otro lado de la cama. Ella se sintió repentinamente más despierta y abrió los ojos y levantó la vista para verlo

Él estaba acostado del otro lado de la cama, dejando un gran espacio entre los dos.

"¿está bien?" preguntó el en un susurro.

Hermione sintió latir su corazón con rapidez y la sangre agolparse en su rostro, para experimentar lo que le parecía el más intenso rubor que jamás había tenido. Lo había pensado antes, pero le había parecido algo lejano, no algo tan pronto. Si, ahí estaba ella, y si, ahí estaba él; tan cerca que la podría tocar; lo más extraño era que ella quería; si, estaba apenada, pero eso no detenía su deseo de tocarlo. Él comenzaba a parecer preocupado, hasta que ella finalmente asintió.

Su respuesta lo hizo sonreír y ella sintió como su rostro se contraía en una sonrisa también. Tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, estiró la mano para tocar la de él.

Harry solo sonrió más. Ella se acercó un poco más.

"Hermione?" Habló él suavemente. Ella lo miró a los ojos, esperando a que continuase. "¿te has dado cuenta de cuánto nos hemos tocado ésta noche?"

Hermione no lo había pensado, no conscientemente, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, su mente hizo una retrospectiva, recordó como lo había abrazado por la tarde, como se habían tomado de las manos, como sus dedos se habían rosado mientras él le pasaba comida, como él la había detenido poco antes, como ella se había pegado a él y como ahora sostenía su mano. Habían estado en contacto prácticamente toda la noche, pero lo más increíble era que ella no estaba desconcertada o asustada por eso. Estaba feliz. Hermione asintió. Ella pasó su pulgar por la parte de detrás de su muñeca como única respuesta. Durmieron el resto de noche. Hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry la despertó gentilmente.

Ella se despertó bruscamente, mirando alrededor, momentáneamente desconcertada, hasta que se dio cuenta dónde y con quien estaba. Ella sonrió.

Hermione seguía pensando en ello mientras se levantaba, se ponía los zapatos y seguía fuera del pasadizo secreto, y mientras caminaba de regreso a la torre de Ravenclaw, pensaba en como ellos durmieron toda la noche. No estaba segura de lo que Harry pensaba de eso, pero cuando ella lo hacía, sentía mariposas en el estómago y no podía más que sonreír.

Harry la acompañó todo el camino hasta Ravenclaw, y ella entró justo a tiempo como para no alertar a nadie.

Hermione se escabulló, podía escuchar al resto de su torre moviéndose en los cuartos, alcanzó a escuchar a alguien bajando las escaleras, ella se sentó rápidamente a una de las mesas, tratando de fingir que había estado despierta por un rato ya. Dado que nadie se sorprendió al verla, supuso que nadie la había notado la noche anterior. Tratando de actuar con naturalidad, esperó unos minutos y subió las escaleras hacía su dormitorio, estaba tan concentrada en sus pasos, que no notó a Luna Lovegood salir de los dormitorios de primer año.

Ninguna de sus compañeras puso atención para cuando ella entró al cuarto. Sacó de su baúl su sus cosas para el día sin problemas, todos parecían estar concentrados en sus conversaciones sobre las clases del siguiente día, por lo que nadie estaba atento a ella. Hermione cerró la cortina de su cama y se cambió la ropa a una nueva; todo mientras pensaba en Harry, su rostro mientras estaban juntos, en su mano, tibia mano y ligeramente húmeda; aún así, completamente maravillosa. Se sentó en la cama y tomó una profunda respiración, para intentar quitar la tonta sonrisa de su cara.

Varias respiraciones después, se levantó y dirigió a las escaleras, chocando con Luna.

"¡Hola!" dijo Luna alegremente.

Hermione se congeló.

"Voy al gran comedor para desayunar" seguía Luna como si Hermione le hubiese contestado "¿quieres venir conmigo?" Incluso si Hermione hubiese podido hablar, se hubiera quedado sin palabras frente a luna

"Entiendo que no puedes hablar, pero puedes asentir, ¿cierto?"

Hermione asintió, más por decir que si podía, más que para afirmar que iría con ella, pero la otra chica pareció no darse cuenta de ello.

"¡Genial!" Luna se alegró y comenzó a hablar sin detenerse. mientras caminaba fuera de la torre de Ravenclaw, seguida por una confundida Hermione, confundida por la espontaneidad de la chica, además de su rareza, y porque si le hubiesen preguntado ayer, Hermione hubiese jurado que no le agradaba a la chica.

En medio de la plática, Luna pareció cambiar de repente y se detuvo de cara a Hermione. "Creo que podemos ser buenas amigas., ¿no crees?"

Una vez más, sorprendida, Hermione asintió, pasmada, tratando de entender el enigma que representaba Luna Lovegood, su, aparentemente, nueva amiga.

*Notas de Smithback:

Ahora sí, chicos y chicas, es cuando deben dejar caer los reviws, para pasarle el reporte al autor, para que suba el siguiente capítulo más rápido.

Luna es siempre fuente de ternura, cambios e inspiración.

Ahora, si, no tengo nadadadadada. Estoy comenzando con mi nueva traducción, espero apurarme para que la lean, es en ésta ocasión, muy divertida, para contrastar con ésta. En un par de semanas, o un poco más, mi otra traducción.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero leerlos pronto. Suerte, ye.

-sobre los derechos de autor:

Un zopilote entró a mi recámara,

Antes de que en los derechos de autor de HP, pensara,

"¿Qué trae a esta majestuosa ave a mis aposentos?" Pregunté.

Tratando de saber el porqué, escuché.

Su trillar me pareció una burla, pero pensando que era mi imaginación, lo dejé pasar.

No sabía qué me iba a pronto cansar.

Tratando de ganarme los favores del ave,

Le dije que le daría un buen pedazo de carne,

Pero una vez más su trino sonó a burla,

Cansada le expresé "¡No soy tu gula!"

Comenzó entonces a estresarme

"¡ave del cielo! Dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Qué ominoso mensaje traes para advertir?

Que Hasta ahora no haces más que molestar,

¡Deja ya de perturbar!

En esta ocasión, su trino no pudo ser confundido,

Con mucha claridad lo dijo

"Jamás"

Mi mente no lo pudo comprender,

Su mensaje era difícil de entender,

-jamás-

¿Jamás qué? Pensé

El mensaje no capté,

Para entenderlo, mucho no tardé

El ave para decírmelo no luchó

Y entonces se escuchó,

"Harry Potter jamás será tuyo.

Tu deseo es nulo"


End file.
